The Blossom of Love
by lexilu3
Summary: This is a twist on how Niles and C.C. met. It also has some Sarah and Max in it. I am still working on The Beginning of the End, so keep reading that too. There will be more chapters to come. I have always wanted to write this story, and I hope you like it! Thank you just for reading it! (Please give me your responses and tips)
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, you can't tell me what to do! I will date who ever I want! I am seventeen years old; stop trying to run my life!"

It was a day completely out of the ordinary. Chastity Babcock turned seventeen that day. Perhaps we should rewind a bit…

It all started the first day of her junior year. She was in first period, talking to Sarah about their movie date that night, when he walked in. Her breath was taken away at the sight of him. He had perfect blonde hair, his eyes were huge pools of blue, and that smile! She nearly melted when he flashed her that lopsided grin. Chastity tried her best to listen to her best friend, but with him standing in front of her, it was near impossible. "Chas, are you listening to me? Answer me!" Chastity was staring at him, "Um yea… that sounds… wooow" She was biting her bottom lip in concentration. "Sarah have you ever seen him before? I definitely would remember seeing him around here." Sarah smiled at her best friend; she had never seen her like this before. "I don't know him, he's probably new. Why don't you 'welcome him to the school?'" Chas glared at her, but not for long because the hunk made his way to the desk on the opposite side of her. When he bent over to put down his book bag, she got a wonderful view of his perfect butt. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he spoke, "Take a picture it'll last longer." He smirked at her, she turned bright red. He could sense her embarrassment, "I was only kidding, and I'm flattered. The name is Niles, and you?" Chastity was stunned; his voice was so incredibly sexy. She shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts, "I am Chastity. Are you new here? If you need help finding anything I would love to help you." Her voice dropped a bit when she said love, she couldn't believe that she was being so obvious. To her relief he played along, "I would _love_ for you to help me sometime." She opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by the teacher.

The bell rang and dismissed them. To her surprise Niles waited for her outside the door. "So Chastity, what do have next period?" She couldn't help but smile at how close they were their hands only centimeters away from touching. "I have U.S. History II with . What do you have?" Niles examined his schedule, "It looks like I have U.S. History I with . I had to double up on history this year." She thought it was so cute that he felt the need to explain himself, "That's right next door, so we can walk together. When do you have lunch?" Again he examined his schedule, "Sixth period." She nodded, "Cool Sarah and I have lunch then too, and you should sit with us." She said matter of factly, she even punctuated it by lightly poking him on the chest. He grabbed her hand to remove it, but allowed himself to hold her hand for longer than necessary, "Alright, alright no need to get all pushy. I'll be there." They went to their classrooms and Niles had the hardest time keeping his smile from getting too big.

Sarah Myers had always been a smart girl. She took her school work very seriously and was second in her class. Normally that would have driven her insane, but the first was Chastity, so it was no big deal. Sarah had a few boyfriends before, but all of them had broken her heart and trust. She didn't know if she could really trust a boy with her heart again. That all changed for in second period home economics class.

The teacher was going on and on about what she expected of them for the year, until he walked in. His hair was thick and luxurious. It was dark, just like his big brown eyes. His eyelashes were even beautiful. Sarah was brought out from her thoughts when the teacher clapped her hands, "Be quiet everyone, I have an announcement to make! This is our new exchange student Maxwell. He is from England." There were murmurs for a few moments as Maxwell made his way to his seat, right next to Sarah. Before she could stop herself, Sarah turned to him and said "Wow you have the thickest eyes I have ever seen, and your hair is so big." Sarah was so nervous that it came out completely wrong and before she had a chance to fix it, he was laughing. She buried her face in her hand and turned a deep pink. Maxwell smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. In fact I like how blue your smile is and your eyes are perfectly straight." She laughed at this. "You are so lucky that you're new here or I would so have a better comeback to that." He gave her a soft smile, "You really are cute though. I would really like to get to know you better." She pondered his statement for a minute, "When do you have lunch?" Maxwell looked at his schedule, "Um… sixth period." She smiled at him, "Good, sit with me and my friend Chastity." There was no further discussion because class was starting.

To Chastity sixth period was not coming fast enough. She had no clue why, but this Niles guy made a huge impression on her. Oh course she had talked to good looking guys before, but there was something about this one. He had a certainty about him, but he was far from cocky. She just wanted to be around him. She liked the way that was shy at first; it made want to kiss him! She had never, ever, ever, felt that way about a guy. _"I wonder if he's always like that. What cologne does he wear? I pray to God that he doesn't have a girlfriend…or worse, a boyfriend! His eyes are just so beautiful! I hope he likes me."_ She had no clue how or why this was happening to her. She was never one of those girls to swoon over a guy that was good looking. She wanted someone who was confident, but not cocky, smart, but not a brainiac, and most of all, someone sweet, but wouldn't put up with her crap. She knew almost nothing about him, but couldn't keep him out of her thoughts.

To her great relief sixth period rolled around. While she was waiting for his arrival, she talked to Sarah. "Oh Sarah Niles is just so cute! I can't wait to know more about him!" Sarah knew Chastity very well, "Do you want him to ask you out? Homecoming is in a few weeks." Chastity smiled brightly at her friend, "Oh course I do!" Sarah changed the subject, "Have you seen the other exchange student? His name is Maxwell. I kind of got nervous when I was talking to him though and completely screwed up what I was saying. He thought it was cute and played along!" The girls let out a small squeal and noticed that there they were, walking into the cafeteria. Niles came up behind her chair and grabbed a piece of her hair, "There you are Blondie. I have been waiting to see you all day." She stood up and turned around, but her foot caught on the chair causing her to go crashing down, face first. She let out a small gasp when Niles caught her in his arms, "Watch your step klutz. You would have smashed your pretty face in had I not been there." For the second time that day she was completely flustered, "Oh come on, let's get food." She was happy to see that he followed her.

In line, Niles was watching her every move. She started to talk to him, "So Niles, are you from England?" He nodded, but he noticed what she was buying for lunch, "Chastity why are you buying grapes, a banana, and an orange? I'm guessing someone hasn't eaten in a while." She glared at him, "No you dunce, I have my first field hockey game today. I am nervous and need all the energy I can get. The banana is for before the game." She paid for her lunch and waited for him. He just got a salad and water. "So how long have you been playing?" She had her thinking face on, "I'd say five or six years now. I love it, but my father puts so much pressure on me to be perfect. It's just a little much at times." Niles knew exactly what she meant, "Well, what about your mother." She looked at him with a very faint smile, "My mother doesn't live with us and I don't talk to her so I don't know." Niles felt bad for her, "Oh I am sorry, I didn't know… Hey um, can I come to your game today? I would love to cheer you on?" Chastity's smile grew again, "Sure that sounds lovely. The game starts at 3:30." They were back at the table now, "Can I take you out for ice cream afterwards." "Well, I don't know… I don't normally let guys I just met take me out, but hey, there's a first time for everything right?" She winked at him and popped a grape in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all :) I have wanted to write this story for a while. I hope you like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Nanny :'(

It was finally 3:00 and Chastity could barely keep her nerves down. She had never felt this way before. Her stomach was in knots and she felt as if she was going to burst. Why was she acting like this? Was she sick? No, can't be that. _"Calm down you loon! So what if Niles is going to be at the game? You have always been good right? ARG, why should I care what he thinks?... I want to impress him…"_ Chastity was pacing the locker room now. Why was this making her angry? Before she knew what she was doing, she punched a locker as hard as she could. She could see a dent in it, and her knuckles were turning red and starting to swell; but she felt nothing. She hastily changed into her blue and white uniform and put on her compression shorts. She made quick work of her shin guards and socks. She pulled her long blonde hair up in a sloppy bun, put on her cleats, grabbed her stuff and was about to leave. For some reason she felt the need to stop in front of the mirror. She took a long look at her reflection, taking in every detail.

She was a little taller than most of the other girls, but not too tall. She had curves in all the right places. Her shoulders were broad and her legs were slender. She turned a bit to look at her back. She had to admit to herself that she had a nice butt, something she would make sure Niles got a good view of during stretches. She gave herself an approving nod and was out the door.

As she made her way towards the field, Chastity spotted Maxwell and Sarah on the bleachers, holding hands. She was happy for her friend. Just by looking at them she could tell that fait wanted them together. It was now ten after three, so she had to get a move on. She ran over to them, "Hey guys, I see you are getting along well." Sarah giggled and Maxwell blushed a bit. Chastity handed her bag to Sarah, "Here can you watch this for me? I hate keeping it with me." Sarah rolled her eyes, "Then why on Earth bring it? Oh never mind, it's because that $300 stick your dad bought you for your birthday. Was it really necessary to get it engraved?" Chastity glared at her, "Oh course it was. Excuse me for changing the subject, but where's Niles? I thought that he would be here by now." As if on cue, Niles walked up to them. He gave Chastity his adorable lopsided grin. "Hey Chas, good luck out there. Try not to trip over anything." Chastity rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile, "I don't need luck and I won't." He gave her an encouraging pat on the back, "Go get um." She smiled again, but it faded when the coached yelled for her. She groaned and ran back to the field.

During stretches, Niles couldn't help but stare at the wonderful view he was getting. Sarah noticed this and nudged Maxwell. She whispered in his ear, "I know it's only been a couple of hours, but I know those two will end up together one day." She pulled back and nudged Niles this time, "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." Niles just smirked at her, "Man I wish I could." Maxwell suddenly spoke up, "Oh Niles that reminds me, Sarah is taking me to a local diner after the game so you have the car all to yourself." Niles smiled at them, "Thank you."

Meanwhile At Chastity's Dad's house…

"No BB, I will not set DD up with that… that pathetic boy! He has a record you know? I heard that he tried to rape some girl once. Well no I'm not really sure… It doesn't matter, she is only 18! There is absolutely no reason to be setting her up with men and trying to marry her off! Well I don't care how rich his family is! I will not let any punk get anywhere near my baby girl! Neither of them for that matter! BB, no means NO, end of discussion!" Stewart Babcock slammed the phone day. He would never understand why she did this. His ex-wife BB was trying to find the "perfect man" for one of her little girls. She never tried to find Noel a girl, so why find them future husbands?

They weren't ready for anything like that. DD just started college; she needed to focus on starting a carrier. CC (Chastity) was only 16; she was still a child for heaven's sake! BB was insane and he had had enough of it. Nobody was taking his little girls away from him anytime soon!

Back at the game….

It was the end of the first half and the score was 4 to 0. Chastity was the teams' best offense (and defense really) and so far had done a great job. However, there were rules. One of which being how long one player could play in a game, so Chastity was taken out and probably wouldn't be back until the very end.

Niles was amazed at how good Chastity was. She looked so natural out there. He realized that she really was ruthless on the field. She would do whatever it takes to get that ball and keep it. He wouldn't really call her a ball hog… Anyway, he was impressed by how well she handled her stick and how fast she was. It was as if she were everywhere. Niles had always been a fan of ice hockey himself, so this was actually really interesting to him.

He loved the look of determination on her face. She was fierce. He also noticed that she was pissed when the coach took her off the field. It looked as if she were twitching to get back into the game.

BB's house

"Oh don't worry about it! Public school is fine, CC will be perfectly happy there." BB was pacing around her office mocking her ex. "BB doll field hockey is a completely safe sport. CC will be around the right type of people that way! Right people my ass! Why is it that when I say black, he says white?" She plopped in her chair in defeat, "So what if I want to find an acceptable man for my daughters to marry! All I'm doing is finding men who are handsome, rich, and who are in the right social circles. What could be wrong with that?" She grabbed the picture frame that was on her desk. It was a family portrait from when CC was three years old. They all looked so happy together, but all of that changed… they changed. "Stewart Babcock is the most backwards man I know. He grew up with tons of money and friends of the high society, but then he goes and wants to have our kids live like everyone else! What a waste!" She started riffling through her contacts, this was far from over.

Back at the game…(again)

"_It's down to the last 30 seconds, put me in already!"_ Chastity was shaking her leg nervously. They scored had changed, 4 to 4. To her great relief, she was put back in the game. She just needed to score one more to win, but the odds were stacked against her. They had their biggest and best defense players in. Chastity immediately spotted the ball, and she was off. She ran as fast as she could. She was right in the girls face when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Someone had accidently hit her with their stick. There was no time for pain, she snatched the ball and made her way down the line. It was a clear shot until five feet in front of the goal. Two girls were standing shoulder to shoulder, blocking her way to the box. She gritted her teeth and charged. She nailed the ball as hard as she could and it went right in between their legs. She was relieved until she saw another girl running right to her, and it didn't look like she was going to stop. She braced herself and again felt a sharp pain on her leg. She had been hit by another stick, right above her left knee. It was painful, but she wouldn't let them see it. Next thing she knows, her teammates were running towards her cheering, they won the game!

She slowly made her way over to the bleachers where Niles was sitting, now alone. He greeted her with a smile, "Chastity that was amazing! Great job." He saw a pained expression on her face as she muttered out her thanks. "Chas, are you ok? I saw you get hit, is anything hurt?" He grabbed her hand and made her sit down on the bench. He examined the wound. "Wow those balls must be hard because you have quite the bruise above your knee. Do you want me to get some ice to try to keep the swelling down?" She smiled; he was so caring, "No thank you, I'll be fine. I always get bruised." A soft smile grew on his face, "Do you still want to go get that ice cream? My treat." She smiled even brighter, "Sure, grab that bag will you." She took a few steps and realized that she was having a harder time walking than before. Niles noticed and slipped his arm around her waist to help support her, "Right this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Disclaimer: I own nothing (duh).

They slowly made their way to his car, partially because of her swollen leg, but mostly because she was reveling in the feel of his arm around her. She honestly was honestly bummed that he let go of her once they reached his car. Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of it. He owned a shining, red convertible. It looked so good she didn't even check what car company it was. She looked at Niles quizzically, "This is your car? I didn't take you as the sport car type?" He smirked at her, "There is a specific type of person that buys a sport car? I didn't know that, silly me." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an impatient look. He rolled his eyes at her, "I'm sorry, but this isn't my car. I just made you limp over here because I thought that some person owned such a lovely car that you should see it." His facial expression was dead serious, but she could practically feel the sarcasm that was dripping off of him. "Very funny, now where do you want me to put my hockey bag?" She was in the process of putting her stick in her bag when he noticed the writing on it, "CC Babcock". He was too distracted to notice that she had asked him a question until she looked at him expectantly. "Sorry, what were you saying?" She feigned annoyance, "I think it's time to get your hearing checked old man. Where do you want me to put my bag?" "Just put it in the back seat. Are you ok with keeping the top down?" She nodded eagerly as he opened the door for her. The engine roared to life, "Is the ice cream parlor by the park ok?" Again she nodded eagerly, but this time more of a smile crept up on her face, "That one is my favorite! I haven't been there since hockey season started." They sped out of the parking lot and were on their way.

The ride from the school to the park was about twenty minutes long, so they had plenty of time to talk. They hit a quiet spot, but it didn't last long. Chastity grabbed her hair tie and pulled it out, allowing her beautiful blonde looks to crash down her shoulders and back. The way the wind was blowing through her hair made her look like a goddess. Niles' right hand rested on the center console, only an inch away from Chastity's left hand. He wanted nothing more than to grab her small, delicate hand and hold it in his, but he was too nervous to do it.

They arrived at the ice cream parlor and Chastity was so excited. Not so much about the ice cream, but the fact that she was being brought by Niles. They had only known each other for a day, but he was different. Most of the guys she met only focused on her looks or even her brains. Niles allowed her to show her funny, clumsy side. It was nice to have someone accept her for who she really was. She got out of the car and took a step, but that's all she could do. Her leg was so swollen that she could barely bend her knee. Niles noticed her pained expression and was right at her side again. He slipped one arm around her waist and grabbed one of her hands in his other one. He looked really concerned, "Maybe I can ask for some ice. It'll help the swelling go down. Are you sure nothing was broken?" She smiled at him, "Niles it's no big deal, it just hurts a little, I'll be fine."

Together, they managed to get up the two steps to the door. Once inside, Niles sat her down and ordered for them. When he returned he had two twists in a cone and a small bag of ice. He handed her the ice cream and she took a big lick and smiled. "Thank you Niles." He smiled, "Hey you earned it, if you didn't win you weren't getting it." She smacked his arm lightly, "Whatever, just thank you." He smiled and they ate their ice cream in friendly silence. He still had the bag of ice in his hands and she knew it was coming soon, but she could hope. They made their way down the stairs and Niles helped Chastity into the car. Instead of shutting the door, he knelt down in front of her and held the bag of ice up. "Alright Chas, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Or we could do the semi easy hard way. Or we could do the hard, challenging way at first and then change over to the semi easy hard way and finish it up with the easy way. Take your pick Babs." She looked shocked, "I choose the easy way, but just because I want to know how you knew that." He was confused but still set the ice down on her swollen knee, "How I knew what? Oh! How I knew to call you Babs? Well I didn't really, I saw Babcock was on your stick and I liked the sound of Babs." She felt a smile pulling at the corner of her lips, "Oh ok. How about we go sit in the park, we can watch the sunset. It's so beautiful and you get the perfect view by the lake." Niles pretended to weigh his options, "Hmm let's see. I could either go home and listen to Max go on and on about Sarah… or I can hang out with a pretty girl… I'll take number two."

Niles moved the car to the park parking lot and popped the trunk. He retrieved a small blanket from it. "Why do you have that with you?" Niles looked at her as if she were dumb, "Obviously I have to protect myself from little gnats like yourself, but as you can see it doesn't always work… I have for stuff like this, just in case." The walked over to the lake and Niles laid out the blanket and helped Chas lower herself. She laid down on her back and look up at the clouds, "I wish I had more time for stuff like this. I never get to just go to the park and watch the clouds. I normally don't even have time to go anywhere in general." She was in deep thought and the frown on her face told that she was really unhappy. Niles examined her face, "Why is that?" She let out a sigh, "Well I am almost never home during the school year. I have student council, field hockey, mock trial, Spanish club, drama club, basketball, tennis, and I take all honors classes. I have to be exactly what my father expects me to be… perfect." There was sadness in her eyes and she knew it by the way he was looking at her, she turned her head so he wouldn't see it. However, he grabbed her face in his hands and turned her face so that their eyes met, "There is no such thing as perfect. If doing all of these things makes you unhappy, than just stop doing them, or at least do the ones that you really like. Considering your busy schedule, I'm guessing that seeing a movie with me Friday night is out of the question?" Her eyes lit up, "Do you mean like a date… with me? Are you asking me out?" Niles laughed, "Well last time I checked that was considered a dating event, so I think it's safe to say yes." She did her best to hug him while they were still lying down, "Niles I would love to go on a date with you." He felt amazing, "Alright Babs I'll be at your house six o'clock, we can go out to dinner first." She smiled and grabbed his hand and held it there, "That sounds wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

Writing this makes me feel really happy. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Thank you for driving me home, I had a wonderful time." They had stayed at the park for hours after making their date plans. They talked about everything, what music they like, favorite pass times, favorite poems, and anything else. Chastity got out of the car. "Do you want me to walk you up?" She smiled at his offer, but knew it was better for him if he didn't. "No thanks, I should tell my father and Nanny Bobo about you first. I don't want you killed before our date." He laughed at her concern for him, it was cute. "Alright, I can't wait for tomorrow to come so I can see you again." He wanted to kiss her, badly, but he didn't want to push her. It was going to be a long week.

It was finally Friday, and Niles had a spring in his step. He was getting ready for school. While he was combing his hair, he was whistling. He actually felt giddy. He was getting a chance to spoil her, make her feel cared for. Maxwell knew about their date and was happy for them, especially Niles. He had never seen his best friend so happy, but he was worried. Everything was going well, almost too well.

Niles was waiting for Chastity to walk through the door. He couldn't wait to see her smiling face and shining hair. What he saw when she walked through the door was a huge surprise.

She looked absolutely miserable. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, she had smeared eyeliner under her eyes, and she was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt. She plopped down at her desk with a sigh. She put her head down on the desk. Niles scooted his desk over so that he could rub her back. "Hey Chas, what's wrong?" She opened one eye to look at him, "I have the worst cramps I have ever experienced, my head feels like it's going to explode, and I feel sick to my stomach. I can't wait to go home and go to bed." Niles put the clues together, the poor this was on her period. He felt so bad for her, "Do you want to postpone the date?" Chastity groaned, "I'm so sorry Niles I forgot about that. I really want to go out, but just not tonight." He grabbed her hand and held it, "It's ok, I just want you to feel better. How about we have a night in instead?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean by that?" Niles rolled his eyes, "I didn't think that it was that complicated. When I get home I make some cookies, go to the store and pick up a copy of Cinderella to watch, and maybe even bring a book of poetry. Only if I'm feeling adventurous." She laughed and then winced, her head was splitting, "Sounds perfect, and we don't have school tomorrow so we can watch Cinderella and Snow White." He smiled and continued rubbing her back until class started.

Niles rang the doorbell of the Babcock mansion at four thirty. He was somewhat nervous. He knew that Chas had told her father and nanny about him, but this was his first time meeting them. An older woman with brown, greying hair opened the door. "Hello, are you Niles? C.C. told me that you were coming." Niles nodded and she stepped out of the doorway and let him through. He was amazed by the beauty of the house. The ceilings were high and there was even a skylight. It was gorgeous. There was a huge fireplace across from the brown leather couch."Mr. Babcock left about an hour ago; apparently he had an emergency meeting out of town, so he won't be back until tomorrow. Noel and D.D. are with friends tonight, so it's just the three of us." Niles was still holding a plate full of cookies, a bag from the movie store, a book, and a bowl of soup he made her. "Is C.C. feeling any better?" The nanny wasn't quite sure, "She tries to hide when she doesn't feel well, and so I haven't seen her since she got home. I trust you so how about you go upstairs to her room. You are allowed to lay with her, but you have to leave the door open. Don't do anything to lose my trust." Niles swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yes ma'am."

When he got to her door, he groaned when he found it closed. He had too much in his hands to open it. He knocked on the door and heard her faint, "Come in." It was an interesting sight to see; he took a few steps back and used his foot to open the door. She way lying in her bed, buried in her covers. She was holding a small brown teddy bear. He smiled at the sight of her. He put the stuff down on her desk and sat on the edge of her bed, "Hey Babs, are you feeling any better." She shook her head, "No, I still feel like shit. I think I am starting to catch a cold or something too, my throat hurts. Come up here will you." Niles complied and sat next to her, he started to rub her back again, "Do you want me to put in the movie? I also made you cookies and soup." She smiled up at him, "Please put in the movie, grab me some soup and cookies, and then come hold me." He smirked at her, "You act like I'm your servant. You're lucky that I live to serve." He winked at her as he stood up, causing her to get a chill.

When Niles returned to the bed, he wasn't sure what to do. She could see that he was unsure of himself. "Niles come lay down with me. I just want to cuddle up and watch a movie. That and there's a chance of a thunderstorm later, I want you to be my storm buddy." He faked a exasperated look, "Ugh, you my witch are such a slave driver." He lifted the covers and snuggled up to her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and positioned her head so that she was facing the tv and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Niles hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, her hair smelled so good, just like peaches. They watched the movie in a peaceful silence.

Just as the movie ended, Nanny Bobo walked in the room. She managed to startle both of them. "Sorry if I scared you, I was just making sure you two were ok up here." Chastity sat up a bit, "Nanny Bobo, can you please grab that book of poetry off of my desk?" The nanny complied with a smile, "Is there anything else you two need?" They both shook their heads no, so she turned to leave, stopping to turn off the tv on her way out. C.C. eagerly handed the book to Niles, "Can you please read to me? Your voice is so soothing." Niles smirked at her, "Flattery gets you nowhere." He still took the book and turned to one of his favorites. He read to her for hours. He read the whole book front to back. "So Babs, is it Snow White time?" She nodded eagerly, "Can you put that in while I go to the bathroom." He nodded and they both got out of bed.

A few minutes later they were back in the bed resuming their previous position. A few minutes before the movie ended they heard a boom of thunder. It started to rain very hard. It sounded like rocks against the roof. Then the wind started to pick up. It got so bad that the power went out. Nanny Bobo rushed in with a few candles in hand, "Both of you are ok right?" Chastity answered for them, "Yes Nanny Bobo we're fine." The nanny placed a few candles in jars on the desk and lit them. "Alright, it's about nine o'clock and I'm beat. I trust you two, so I am going to bed." She walked up to the bed and kissed Chastity on the cheek, "Good night C.C., good night Niles."

C.C. rested her head on Niles' chest. "Niles, thank you so much for coming over and dealing with me, I feel a lot better. I wish I could stay in your arms like this forever." Niles cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes. "C.C. I hate the fact that you felt horrible, but I'm glad that we spent this evening together. I really care about you." Their eyes locked and they both leaned in. Niles planted his lips on hers lightly. She had never been kissed before. It felt amazing. The kiss was light and gentle. It was like his lips were caressing hers. She reached up and held in face in her hands, and the kiss deepened. Niles let his other hand rub her back. He nibbled and tease on her bottom lip, begging her to allow him entrance. She let his tongue through and relished in the feeling of their tongues exploring each other. He loved the taste of her; he could taste the cookie from earlier.

When the need for air became too much, they broke apart. Their foreheads were touching as they both tried to catch their breath. Chastity was the first to speak, "Niles that was my first kiss. It was amazing. What does this mean for us?" Niles' smile was the brightest she had ever seen, "I am honored to be your first kiss. I was hoping that we could, you know, go to the next level." She was confused, "What does that mean?" Niles kissed her again, but this time with more force. She whimpered against his lips. He pulled back, "I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend." She couldn't believe her ears, "You know, we've only known each other for five days, and I completely agree with you." Niles kissed her again and pinned her down on her back. They made out for an hour. When they finally stopped, Chastity giggled, "You know how they say that laughter is the best medicine? Well, I completely disagree. Kissing is definitely the way to go." He laughed lightly, "You are so beautiful. I could just kiss you all night." She moaned as he planted hot kisses up her neck. "Oh Niles you better stop soon, what if D.D. or Noel come home? Or Nanny Bobo wakes up?" Niles breathed against her neck, "Don't worry, I just want to kiss tonight." She let out a sigh of relief, "Alright, just don't tease me."

He continued to kiss and nip at the skin of her neck. She pulled his head up to claim his lips. It was her turn to torture him. She found the sensitive spot behind his ear and teased him. He let out a soft moan, "You better stop, if not this will end very well." She pulled back and laughed, "Not much of a threat. However, I will let you win, I am tired." Niles' face fell, "Do you want me to go home?" She smiled at him, "No I need your arms wrapped around me tonight, storm buddy." They fell asleep and had sweet dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chastity woke up holding Theodore (Teddy for short) as always. He was a gift from her grandmother. She was only five years old when her grandmother gave him to her for her birthday. She had known that she wasn't attached to the bear because of how it looked, but because of who gave it to her. She still remembers what her grandmother said when she gave it to her: _"Now Chastity, this may look like just a bear, but this bear is extra special." Chastity looked utterly confused, "What do you mean Grandma?" She laughed, "Silly girl, this bear is my way of always being with you. If you're scared or having a bad day and you can't talk to me, talk to the bear. He represents me always being there for you no matter what. I love you." Chastity hugged her grandmother tightly, "I love you too."_

Chastity was pulled from her reminiscing when she heard a soft sigh. She turned around to see Niles fast asleep and smiling. "I wonder what you're dreaming about you old man." She pushed a piece of his hair out of his face and watched him as he slept. She softly kissed him on the cheek and then got out of the bed. According to her alarm clock, which she assumed Nanny Bobo reset for her said eight thirty. She grabbed a pair of denim capris and a royal blue tank top. She went into her bathroom and changed.

Niles was awoken by the sound of the door closing. He felt around the bed before opening his eyes to see if Chastity was still there, sadly she was not. He turned so that he was lying on his back. He saw the small ratty looking bear taking Chastity's place. He picked it up to examine it and scrunched his face, "This old thing has seen better days." Chastity walked out of her bathroom and her jaw dropped, "Niles put him down!" She marched over to the bed and took Theodore from him. Niles fumbled out an apology, "I'm sorry." She sighed as she put the bear back down, "No I'm sorry, I over reacted. It's just that he's very old and I don't want anything to happen to him. My grandmother gave him to me and she lives in North Carolina, so I don't see her much." Niles nodded in understanding. He took a moment to take in her appearance. Her hair was down and wavy. She was wearing a blue tank top that made her eyes pop out, and she was wearing a pair of black glasses.

She realized what he was staring at, those freaking glasses! She quickly turned to head to the bathroom to put her contacts in, but he grabbed her wrist. "No, they look cute. I like you with glasses just as much as with contacts." She blushed and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Niles sat up and leaned his back against the head board and pulled her close to him. "So Babs, what shall we do today?" She was too lost in his eyes to answer. He just chuckled, "How about we go back to the park today? We can have a picnic and relax by the lake." He saw a spark in her eyes, "That sounds wonderful. We should probably get you a change of clothes. "We can stop at my house and I'll change and pack the picnic there." She nodded and kissed him deeply. She had no clue what came over her, she couldn't get enough of him.

He kissed her back with twice the force. He let one hand roam her back and the other held her hip. Things were getting heated pretty quickly. Unfortunately, Nanny Bobo chose that exact moment to race in the room. "Chastity! Your father is home early! Niles needs to hide or something! If he finds out that he spent the night I will lose my job for sure!" Niles and Chastity exchanged worried looks, "Niles,go into the bathroom, I'll tell you when it's clear and then we can sneak out." He nodded and ran into the bathroom. Chastity tried to calm down, but then she heard footsteps in the hall, and they were getting louder. Nanny Bobo picked up Niles' coat and shoes and threw them in the closet. Nanny Bobo sat on the desk chair and tried to act natural.

Stewart stood in the door way with the scariest smile Chastity had ever seen, "Hi Daddy, how was your trip? Did you get some more clients?" Stewart nodded, "Yes it was all wonderful. In fact I was in a really calm mood." Chastity winced a bit at the statement, "Why is that past tense?" Stewart sat down on the bed next to her, "Well Kitten I got home about two hours ago. When the limo pulled up at the front door, I saw an extra car outside. Being curious, I peeked in your room and saw you and that by in your bed. Now do you care to let him out of the bathroom and tell me what's going on?" Nanny Bobo mouthed opps to her and snuck out of the room before this could turn on her.

Chastity slumped over to the bathroom door to reveal Niles. Niles didn't make eye contact with either one of them. He felt horrible for getting Chastity in trouble with her father; that he hadn't met before now. "Have a seat son." Niles sat on the bed with Stewart standing in front of him. "Now we are going to handle this calmly and rationally. Now what the HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" If Chastity was anywhere close to as scared he was, she was doing a wonderful job of hiding it. Niles answered for her, "Mr. Babcock, I fell asleep after the power went out last night, we didn't do anything I promise." Stewart was getting furious, "How come I don't believe you? You took advantage of my little girl last night and I want you out of my house!" Chastity stood up and looked her father right in the eyes, "He's not lying! He came over to take care of me last night. I was in a lot of pain, and do you know why?" Stewart wasn't buying it but decided to play along, "Why?" She hated to do this but it had to be done, "I'm on my period!"

The room fell silent and Stewart became embarrassed, "Well… I'm sorry for over reacting then. I don't want this happening again, no matter what." With that he walked out the door. Chastity grabbed Niles' coat and shoes and handed them to him. Come on Niles let's go.

When they arrived at the Sheffield mansion, Niles wasn't sure what to tell her. "Wow Niles this place is beautiful." Niles smiled as he led her to the door, "Thank you. I like it well enough, but I still rather my parents be here." She saw the sad smile on his face, she had known that he lived with Maxwell's family, but didn't know why. When they reached the foyer, her breath was taken away. It was so big! She saw Niles' face light up when a golden retriever ran up to him. "Down Red, down! I won't introduce you to her if you don't calm down." Niles gently grabbed the dog's collar and made him sit, "Chastity this is my dog Red. I'm sorry he's so jumpy, he's still a puppy, not even a year yet." She smiled and started to pet the dog. Niles had let go of the collar, allowing him to jump up on Chastity again, this time taking her down. She was laughing as she was being assaulted with licks on the face. "Stop Red…. I can't breathe!" She got up enough strength and sat up, still petting him. "Niles he is so sweet! Can we take him to the park with us?" How could he say no to two sets of puppy dog eyes? "Alright, alright, he can come!" Chastity stood up and they head towards the kitchen. Niles made sandwiches and cut up fruit while Chastity picked out what toys to take to the park for Red. They were enjoying the comfortable silence. Moments later, Maxwell walked into the kitchen with a disheveled looking Sarah, wearing only his bathrobe in tow. Both Niles' and Chastity's jaws dropped to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chastity smirked at her best friend, "I'm guessing that you two had a good night huh?" Sarah blushed, "Yea we did, but what about you two? I know that Niles spent the night at your house!" Maxwell just stared at Niles in disbelief that was completely unlike him to do anything like that with a girl so soon. Chastity cleared her throat, "No we didn't do anything like that, I am kind of unable to." Sarah gave Chastity a knowing look, "I know what you mean." Maxwell was completely lost, and Sarah whispered in his ear what was going on. He blushed a bit and his mouth formed a perfect "O". Changing the subject Sarah walked over and looked in the picnic basket, "I see you two are going on a picnic. It's a lovely day out. Hey do you guys want to go to the drive in with us tonight?" Maxwell smiled, "Yea it'd be more fun in your car anyway." Niles knew that he was only kidding and Chastity thought it was a good idea, so they agreed.

Niles went upstairs to shower and change, leaving Chastity with Sarah, Maxwell, and of course Red. Chastity was sitting on the floor with Red lying on her lap. Sarah asked her all sorts of questions about the events of the previous night. "So you guys are really going out?" Chastity nodded eagerly, "Awe! That's so sweet!" They squealed together, causing Maxwell to cringe. Sarah looked down and realized what she was wearing, "If you two will excuse me, I think that I should get dressed. She leaned over and kissed Maxwell and made her way up the stairs. This was the first time that Maxwell and Chastity had been alone, and it was a bit awkward. Maxwell started, "So uh Chastity… do you like the theater?" He knew that he hit the mark when her eyes lit up, "Yes, I love it! Why?" Maxwell chuckled, "I produce shows." Her eyes sparkled even more, "Really? That's so cool! That sounds amazing, but aren't you only 17?" Maxwell nodded, "Yup, but I've only done one in England so far. I want to start in New York City but I need someone to handle the business part." Chastity smiled, "That sounds like it'll be hard to find someone willing, unless there was a girl right in front of you that was interested…" Maxwell smiled, "Would you really?!" She eagerly nodded. "Thank you! If you want we can wait until you're 18, I know that's two years away, but we're still in school." They shook hands and made it a deal.

A few minutes later, Niles came down stairs dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a polo. "Niles you look so handsome!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Come on handsome, let's go to the park." Niles gave her his famous lopsided grin, "Handsome huh?" She smirked at him, "Oh I was talking to Red."

At the park, Niles and Chastity were sitting on a blanket in front of the lake while Red was running around trying cat the butterflies. Niles was feeding Chastity some strawberries and everything was going great, until she saw, _them_. Niles saw Chastity tense, "What's wrong?" Her breathing was shallow. "Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening!" Niles grabbed her shoulder, "Chastity what's wrong. Who are you looking at?" She looked so scared, "Niles do you see those two blonde girls over there? Well one's my enemy since childhood, Victoria ; and the other's her minion Penny. Every time they see me they make fun of me any way they can. Even our fathers hate each other."

Niles knew that she must really hate seeing this girl, so he pulled her into a deep kiss. He hoped to calm her down, but it didn't. "Niles what are you doing? I don't want her to start spreading that I'm some slut or something!" Niles groaned, "I can't believe that Chastity Babcock cares what two girls think of her." "Niles normally I don't, but I'm going to tell you a secret. They have bullied me since third grade. They always have something to say about my appearance and the way I act. I just don't want to deal with it anymore."

She laid her head on his chest and he rubbed her back, "Sweetie, they're gone. It's ok." She looked around and didn't see them, "You know what you're right, and I shouldn't let them get to me! I am a pretty and smart girl." He nodded, "That's right and don't you forget it, and if you do I will happily tell you again." He kissed her deeply, but they were interrupted by the sound of barking. Red dog ran up and jumped on them, taking Chastity down again. "Do you wanna play boy? Huh? Ok let's go!" Chastity grabbed the Frisbee that she brought and threw it. Niles stood opposite of her and they played monkey in the middle with Red for hours.

They were exhausted and had a few hours until the movie, so they went back to Chastity's house. They were sitting on the butterfly bench in the garden watching the waterfall in the pond. It was so peaceful, but then Nanny Bobo came running up to them. "Chastity! Chastity! I have to tell you something!" She sat up straight, "What is it?" Nanny Bobo was taking deep breaths trying to catch it, "Your… Grandmother…" Chastity looked alarmed, "Grandma what? You're scaring me!" Nanny Bobo finally caught her breath, "Your Grandmother had a heart attack and the doctor said it was pretty rough on her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chastity's face had become visibly pale. She bit her bottom lip in attempt to keep her fear from playing on her face. Niles could tell by the way her eyes darted around that she was trying not to freak out. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "H… How is she?" Her voice was weak and shaky. She stood to walk over to Nanny Bobo, which proved difficult since her legs felt like Jell-O. Nanny Bobo wasn't sure how to put it, "Well… I didn't get told exactly what was being done, but it seems that she needs surgery soon, but they're not sure if she'll be strong enough to make it through." Chastity lost all feeling in her legs and started to fall. Niles caught her before she hit the ground.

Nanny Bobo rushed to her side as Niles sat her on the bench. He kneeled down in front of her and took her face in his hands. "Sweetie it'll be ok, I promise." He was trying to calm her, but that back fired. "You don't know that! She could die!" She pushed him away from her and ran into the house. She refused to let him see her cry.

Chastity ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She grabbed Theo and buried herself under the covers. Niles was still in the garden trying to figure out what happened. Nanny Bobo placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go up and talk to her? I think she needs you now more than ever." He nodded silently and made his way to the house.

Chastity was clutching Theo like someone was trying to take him from her. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Wh… Why d… does this… have… to… to… happen!" Her grandmother was the only person in her family that ever made time for her when she needed it. She picked her head up when she heard a light knock on the door. "Go away!" Niles sighed, "Sweetie can I please come in?" She didn't answer him. There was a silence that felt like it lasted forever. She gave in and opened the door for him. "What do you want?"

Niles wasn't sure what to say. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and bloodshot. She thought that he was going to just stand there, but suddenly he pulled her into an embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arms snaked around her waist. She buried her face into the crook of his neck so that he wouldn't see the tears that continued to fall. Niles petted her hair and just held her for a few minutes. He felt odd just standing in the door way, so he picked her up and carried her to the bed. They laid there for over an hour, the only sound being Chastity's sobs.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep. Niles felt horrible, but he didn't fully understand why she was taking it so hard. Her grandmother isn't dead yet, and no one ever said it was sure to happen any time soon, right? Niles sighed and looked down at his watch. "I guess I should call and tell Max and Sarah we aren't going."

Five Days Later…

It was Thursday night and Chastity and Sarah were modeling their homecoming dresses for each other. They were having a great time. Chastity had just found out that her grandmother had made it through the surgery without a problem, but there was still a possibility that problems could occur. Chastity was relieved, but still worried. Niles had asked her to homecoming on Tuesday, and she and Sarah went dress shopping that afternoon. Sarah picked a pink strapless dress that went down to her knees. It had a bow that tied around the back, and it fit her perfectly. Chastity of course went with a blue dress; this one was the color of the evening sky. It had one sleeve and it hugged every one of her curves perfectly. She had never felt more beautiful.

They had been trying to decide how to do their hair. "Chas, you should really curl it and then do like a twist thing! You know like we saw in that thing like last month. You remember that girl on the cover with the eyes?" Any normal person would be really lost in this conversation, but Chas knew exactly what she was saying. She eagerly nodded and pulled the magazine out of her desk draw. She flipped to the back of the book, "And you should do this." Sarah had shoulder length hair so there were only a few updo's she could do. "Oh it's gorgeous!" It was a simple braid bun, but with a pink bow pinned in.

After making sure their hair would work out they started talking about other things. "So Chas, have you and Niles… well you know?" Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at her and Chastity blushed, "Well… um, no we haven't." Sarah let out a laugh, "Why are you blushing? I was just curious. Has he tried yet?" Chastity's head snapped in her direction, "No! Niles is a gentleman and wants my first time to be special." Sarah nodded, but didn't really believe her. "Whatever you say Chastity Claire."

The next night Niles and Max picked up Chastity and Sarah at Chastity's house. Nanny Bobo made a huge fuss and took tons of pictures. Niles was in awe at how gorgeous Chastity looked; not that she normally looked bad. He wanted tonight to be special. He was going to tell her he loved her. The group was on their way.

The dance was going great and Niles and Chastity still hadn't left the dance floor yet, and it was an hour in! Niles never knew that she was a fantastic dancer. "Niles I'm going to go freshen up" She kissed him on the lips and headed to the bathroom. Niles was about to head back to their table when he felt someone rubbing up against him. He whipped his head around to see a super thin, bottled blonde girl in a very revealing dress. "Hiya handsome, I've seen you around school and I like what I've seen." Niles gulped, "Well thank you, now if you'll excuse me my dates coming back any second." He made an attempt to pass her, but she poked her finger into his chest. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easy." She began to grind herself against him, causing him to groan in frustration. "I'm serious, you have to stop." She gave him a wicked grin when she saw Chastity making her way back. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Niles put his hands on her hips in a failed attempt to push her off.

Chastity's jaw hit the floor. She stormed over to them. She grabbed the blonde bitch by her hair and pulled her off. "Get away from MY man!" The girl stormed off in a huff. Niles sighed and was about to explain the situation when Chastity slapped him in the face. "I NEVER want to talk to you again, you you pig!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chastity locked in herself in her bedroom for two days; both Saturday and Sunday. She spent most of it listening to beautifully depressing songs. Her heart was aching like never before, but she didn't shed a single tear. She would not give him the satisfaction. Nanny Bobo brought her meals and sit with her while she ate. Other than that she didn't see anyone, and when Nanny Bobo was there, Chastity wouldn't talk.

Niles wasn't doing much better. He spent the weekend holed up in his room. He just lied there starring at the ceiling, waiting for an answer. How was he going to fix this mess? Niles wanted nothing more than to be with Chastity. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, feeling her warmth. He sighed and turned onto his side. He started to drift off to sleep when he heard a faint knock on the door. He didn't want to answer, but the knocker just came in. "Niles, can we talk?" He recognized the voice to be Sarah's. He lifted his head and their eyes met. "If it's about you know who, then no." She rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket off of him. "Asking was a mere obligation, get up." He didn't know why, but he listened. "Are you happy now?" She sat down next to him on the bed, "I know what happened at the dance, and I saw it all happen. You didn't kiss her, but you could have done more to stop her." Niles shot her a glare, "Like what push her to the ground?" Sarah knew that he was bitter, and he had every right to be, just not with her. "Look I get what you're saying, but you need to talk to Chastity." Niles rolled his eyes, "Why so she can slap me in the face again, or so she can just ignore me?" Sarah threw her hands up in surrender, "Fine, have it your way."

Chastity was dreading Monday, the day that she had to see Niles again. Nanny Bobo literally had to pull Chastity out of the bed. "But I don't waaaaant to goooo! Niles will be there!" Nanny Bobo gave an exasperated look, "Chastity I know Niles will be there, you're just going to have to deal with it!" Chastity pouted on the floor, but gave in a few minutes later.

Chastity sat in first period silently. The bell rang and there was still no sign of Niles. Niles stalked in the room five minutes later, and he looked horrible. His hair was a mess and he wore an old t shirt and jeans. He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked as though he was running on no sleep. Chastity felt herself feeling bad for him, but she quickly snapped out of it. He sat down next to her as always, and they made no eye contact. She could smell his cologne, and she was intoxicated by it. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a small piece of paper landed in front of her. She unfolded it, and read it. _"My dear Chastity, Please give me a chance to explain what happened at the dance. I would never do anything to hurt you. I need you. Yours, Niles."_ She looked over at him to see that he was watching her reaction. She held up the note and tore it in half. His mouth hung open as she gave him an icy glare.

Niles felt a burning anger growing in him. He whispered to her, "Why on earth won't you let me explain? Are you afraid that you're wrong? I know the princess can't handle that." Chastity growled at him, "I'm not wrong; you kissed another girl simple as that." Her voice grew louder as she talked, " And I really don't feel like talking about this." Niles voice got to the normal talking volume, "Well you see, there's this funny thing about relationships; there are two of us! I want to talk about this and work this out, but you're being stubborn!" Niles didn't mean to, be her was close to shouting, causing everyone's eyes to be on them.

The teacher, , was very unhappy, "Niles and Chastity, you two are going down to the guidance office to work out whatever your problem is right now! I don't want to hear any more of it in my class room. Now go!"

In the hallway, Niles took some of Chastity's books from her, "Hey!" He really wasn't up to deal with this, "I'm just being nice, psycho!" She didn't reply. She really couldn't handle this right now.

At the guidance office, a plump brunette was sitting at the main desk, "Hi there! What can I do to help you two?" She was way beyond too perky for Chastity's liking. Niles was about to answer but the phone rang. "Oh hello Mr. Ramos, yes they're here, oh ok I think I can help, bye bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Chastity and then at Niles. "Alright, now that I know what's going on, I think we should all sit down and have a nice talk." Chastity crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Why, it's not like we have anything to work out? As I said earlier, he kissed another girl, simple as that." Her matter-of-fact tone drove him insane, "You know, if you took a minute of your time to listen to me, you'd know that **she** kissed **me**." Chastity didn't believe him, "That's what they all say. Hey, why don't you go find a nice tall cliff and jump off of it?" Mrs. Weaver stood up and grabbed Niles by the arm, "Ok enough, I'm going to talk to Niles alone, then you alone, and then we'll all talk together. I don't care how long it takes!"

Niles had been in there for at least twenty minutes already, and Chastity was bored out of her mind.

"Niles I believe you, I really do, but why are you in such a rush to get back together?" Mrs. Weaver felt as though she was a marriage counselor. Niles blushed a bit and lowered his eyes, "I um… she is… I'm in love with her." Mrs. Weaver was taken aback, "Aren't you young to be in love?" Niles' confidence was growing, "I thought so at first; I thought maybe it was just lust. But she was always on my mind, still is really. I love the way she laughs, and her smile. She is so tough, and yet she is full of love." His voice trailed off as he realized just how much she meant to him. Mrs. Weaver patted his hand, "I am going to do everything I can to help you out, send Chastity in please."

Chastity quietly closed the door and sat in the chair that was waiting for her. She felt very uneasy. "So Chastity, how are you feeling about all of this? She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them for a moment. "I just don't want to get hurt." Mrs. Weaver had secretly hoped that it would be this type of problem. "I see, and how is not letting him know that make it any easier?" Chastity stared into space, "It keeps him from getting the chance to hurt me." Mrs. Weaver nodded, "I guess you can look at it that way, but wouldn't you rather be with him?" Chastity didn't know what to answer, "I… I don't know. I do know that he's new around here so every other girl likes him, what if he changes his mind and picks one of them?" Mrs. Weaver stood up and left the room. A minute later she returned with Niles in tow. She watched him sit in the chair that she had been in and decided they needed to handle this themselves.

Chastity waited for him to say something. Niles grabbed her hands in his, "Look Chastity she kissed me. I didn't want her, I want you. I am so sorry that it happened." She could see the pain in his eyes, and the truth. "Niles I know what happened, Sarah verified. I am just scared that you are going to wake up one day and want to be with someone else." Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Chastity how could you think that, I love you." He didn't realize that he let it slip until he heard her gasp, "What did you just say?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Niles, please say it again." Niles cupped her cheek and held her face, "Chastity Babcock, I love you with all of my heart." She had never felt so loved, "Niles Brightmore, I love you too." He pressed his lips on her gently at first, but the kiss quickly deepened. When they pulled apart, they were both panting. Chastity placed her right hand on his heart, "I really missed kissing you. Those two days were hell." He nodded and kissed her again. They exchanged many short kisses. They had completely forgotten that they were in Mrs. Weaver's office until she cleared her throat from the doorway. "I guess that you two fixed everything?" Chastity blushed but eagerly nodded her head, "Yes everything is fine."

After school, Niles, Chastity, Sarah, and Max went to a small diner. Sarah was so happy to see the two of them back together, but was tired of them constantly kissing. "Alright, alright we get it, you're happy. I'm happy too, but please stop making out! I mean really people are trying to eat here." Chastity gave Sarah a glare, "Look I've missed him, sorry for enjoying." Niles was being his normal teasing self and started to plant feathery kisses on Chastity's neck. Max was getting tired of it too, "Enough, how about you two go do that when you're alone." Chastity was starting to get a kick out of making them angry. Niles had stopped kissing her completely but his hands weren't visible to them, "Oh Niles stop it!" She giggled and winked at him. He caught on very quickly, "I'm so sorry, I just can't control myself around you." Sarah and Max exchanged looks and simultaneously called to the waiter, "Check please!"

Chastity and Niles walked in her house hand in hand. It was very quiet in the house. Chastity went to get a water bottle out of the fridge, and she saw a note on it. It read: _"Dear Chastity, I know that today was probably a tough day for you, but I won't be home until eight. We can talk all about it when I get home. Stay strong. Love you! - Nanny Bobo"_ An evil grin grew on Chastity's face; this was going to be fun. Then she felt a flicker of guilt, why would even thinking about breaking a rule be fun? She was being trusted, that and Nanny Bobo didn't know that they were back together. At the same time, all she wanted to do was take him up to her room and make out… with the door closed. She brushed her guilt away. She took a sip of her water and walked back to the living room where Niles was waiting.

He was simply sitting on the couch watching tv when she walked in. "Hey there baby, guess what!" She sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "We have the house all to ourselves until eight!" He smiled, but it quickly disappeared, "What about D.D. and Noel?" Chastity rolled her eyes, "Have you seen them here at any point? That and they don't care what I do." She stood up and pulled him with her. Once they were in her room she gave him a flirty smile, "So Niles do you want to know what I plan on doing with this freedom?" Her voice was low and sexy. He nodded, "We are going to have some fun in here… with the door closed!" She slammed the door shut and then hopped on to the bed, pulling him down with her.

She was underneath him, waiting for him to kiss her. But he had other plans. He pulled back and stood up, "Stay right there, I'll be back in a minute." Before she could protest Niles was out the door and on a mission. He returned a few minutes later with something behind his back. She was trying to see what he had, but he would have none of that. "Alright you, I need you to go into the bathroom until I tell you to come out, and no peeking." She gave him a little pout, "But Niles I missed you, why don't you just come over here?" He just stared at her until she gave in.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened to Niles holding the remote to her stereo. The light looked to be dim. She got the best surprise of her life. Her room had been transformed in a matter of minutes to a romantic paradise. Candles were spread out all over and soft music was playing. There was a trail of rose pedals led up to the bed and some were on the bed. She had never seen something so romantic. "Oh Niles, thank you so much, it's beautiful! Why did you do it?" Niles grinned at her and grabbed her by the hips, "I wanted this to be special… you only get to break the rules once." She gave him a flirty grin, "And special it shall be." In a swift movement he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down in the center and carefully climbed on top of her. She sighed at the feeling of his weight on top of her, she loved his warmth. He was propping himself up on his elbows and took in her face. He smiled a different smile than she had ever seen from him. It was warm and she could feel the love he held for her. His lips made a painstakingly slow descent to hers. She could feel his breath mixing with hers and she felt that she could faint from the feel of him. Finally, his lips gently brushed over hers. She whimpered when he quickly pulled away again. She groaned in frustration, "Niles, are you trying to kill me?" He chuckled and kiss her softly again. "No, I just want to take our time and enjoy."

She pulled him down to her by the collar of his shirt and kissed the corner of his mouth. He planted many quick kisses all over her face. She giggled and allowed her hands to start roaming his upper body as he continued his sweet assault. She loved the feel of his strong arms and shoulders. She was lost in the feeling of his muscles when he bit down on her bottom lip. She whimpered at the pain but moaned when his tongue caressed it to take away the pain.

One of his hands slowly crept under the material of her shirt as his fingertips brushed the sensitive skin below her bra. She shuttered at the sensation that he was creating. She hummed in pleasure as his other hand started gathering up the material of her shirt and tugging it up. She dropped her head back and closed her eyes. Niles could tell that she loved the attentions he was giving her and lifted her shirt over her head. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her only in a lacy white bra that barely contained her. She took the opportunity to flip them over so the she was straddling him. She made quick work of his shirt and made herself familiar with his chest by planting wet kisses on the newly exposed flesh. Before either knew what had happened, Chastity was only in a bra and panties and Niles only wore his boxers. They were lying side by side with their legs intertwined when the door crept open. A gasp escaped Noel's mouth and Niles frantically covered them with a blanket. Noel didn't know what to say. Chastity grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him. "Get out now." Noel quickly retreated the room leaving Niles and Chastity alone, and in an awkward silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Months Later…

"Niles focus! You know this stuff, and I know that for a fact." Niles groaned out of frustration. "It's just hard for me to get used to converting from the metric system." He tried passing that off as an excuse, but knew that she wouldn't accept it. "Niles you are learning pre calc., the metric system my ass. That and right now we're working on history. You really need to focus on this!" Niles and Chastity were on the living room couch of the Sheffield mansion, trying to study. Chastity was cradling a heavy text book and leaning against his chest. She knew there were more fun things that he rather be doing with her, but he needed this. "Alright Niles, why didn't Wilson support a federal antilynching act?" He rolled his eyes and started to gently kiss the back of her neck. She softly sighed at the feel of his warmth. She knew what he was doing; they had been together for two and a half months and still hadn't done "it". Not that they didn't want to, just every time they were close, they were rudely interrupted.

"Niles answer the question, you're test is on Monday and it's Saturday already. By the way this is going, it seems that you still need to go over the last sect-ahhh" She moaned out when she felt his hand snake up her shirt and cup her breast. Niles smirked at her, "What was the question?" She shot him a glare, "We can study later, and right now we're going upstairs." He swept her up in his arms and happily complied.

Things were getting heated when a loud and urgent knock was heard. Niles pulled back and yelled, "What?!" A strong voice replied, "That is now way to talk to your mother young man! Now open up and let me in!" Niles eyes grew wide with fear as he realized just how excited he was, and how poor timing his mother had. "Um… can I meet you down stairs in a few minutes?" She gave a strong smack on the door, "Niles Brightmore, open this door and say hi to your mother right now!" Chastity lighting kissed him on the cheek and they adjusted their clothes. Niles stood and opened the door to his smiling mother who threw he arms around him immediately. "I've missed you so much! Your father and I couldn't wait for Christmas and we knew that Thanksgiving was just around the corner so… who's that?" Niles shyly stepped back and wrapped an arm around Chastity's waist. "Mother, this is my lovely girlfriend Chastity Babcock." Marie Brightmore had always been a protective mother and was not normally open to change, but she could tell by the look in their eyes that she would have to accept defeat on this one. Chastity had never been more nervous in her life, "Hi I'm dating Niles." Marie nodded and chuckled, "Yes I've heard." Chastity shook her head in disbelief, "Please excuse my stupidity I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Marie knew what they were probably about to do when she got there, and was selfishly glad she stopped it. "I um… I bet that I interrupted your studying of some subject… so Niles can your father and I take you and Chastity to dinner tonight?" Niles and Chastity exchanged a look; they had planned to go to the movies. Chastity nodded, "Oh course. Why don't I run home and change so that you guys have some time to catch up on things." Marie smiled appreciatively, "We'll be there to pick you up around six dear."

"Niles do you have any clue the chances of your relationship with that girl surviving?" Joseph was normally a calm and collected person, but today was different. Niles was getting angry very quickly, "Look I don't want this to turn into an argument, but I love Chastity loves me and I love her." Joseph smiled at his son, "I know the feeling, but does she know that you're future is as a Butler to Maxwell." Niles rolled his eyes, "No she doesn't and I don't think that it'll matter. That and it's not written in stone or anything. It's just until I pay back college debt." Marie chimed in, "If you don't think that it will matter to her why haven't you told her yet?" Niles looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap, "I don't know, but I'll tell her soon."

Back at her house, Chastity was searching her closet for the perfect outfit. "Sarah I don't know what to wear! I have no clue where we're going so I don't want to over or under dress. Do you have any suggestions?" Sarah screamed into the phone, "You're just so cute being all nervous and stuff! What are his parents like?" Chastity was examining a pink dress that she held as she thought about it, "Well I really don't know yet. His mother seems so uptight but loving. I didn't even meet his father yet. What do you think about a light pink dress that goes down to my knees, a denim jacket, brown cowboy boots, and pull my hair into a cute ponytail?" Sarah scrunched her nose, "Nah sounds too freshman year. Why don't you go with a dark pair of jeans, a red tank, and a black blazer, but leave your hair down." Chastity gathered the articles of clothing and examined it. "Hmm, cute, fun, flirty, and serious, I like it. But what about the shoes?" Sarah rolled her eyes, "Do I have to do everything for you? Wear black flats so that you're still shorter than him." Chastity let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Sarah, I'll call you tonight and let you know how it went, kiss kiss."

Chastity nervously paced the living room waiting for the Brightmore brunch to arrive. She had been warned by Niles that his parents would want to meet her father. Chastity hoped that they would like him, but more importantly her. Noel entered the living room and eyed her from head to toe. "What do you want?" Noel was taken aback by her harsh tone. "I was just going to come wish my baby sister luck and tell her that she'd be fine, but seeing as I have no sister who loves me anymore, that all flew out the window." She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Noel, I really needed to hear that." Noel softly rubbed her shoulder, "They'll love you if they don't already."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for waiting and reviewing! I know that this chapter will seem weird at first, but trust me it will all make sense soon! Over the last few days I have been thinking long and hard about where this was going. I decided to change direction a bit, but it will still go along with what I've written. Lastly, I know that I spell Stewart weird (instead of Stuart). After I realized that I did that, it started to bother me, but I will just keep it that way for this story lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Niles led his parents up the walk way to the front door. He could tell by the slight gasp from his mother that she was stunned. "Niles you didn't that this place was so… big. Why on earth does this girl go to public school?" Niles realized that he had no answer, "You know I've never thought to ask her that." Marie rolled her eyes, "Come on."

Chastity was straightening Stewart's tie with trembling fingers. Stewart gently grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "Kitten, dare I say that you think that I will scare them away?" To her immense relief she didn't have to answer the question because the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." She muttered under her breath. She straightened out her clothes and took a deep breath. She opened the door and smiled brightly, "Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore, it's lovely to see you again! Come on in. I'd like you to meet my father." Stewart extended his hand to each of them, "It's nice to meet you. Your son is a great young man." Marie smiled proudly at Niles, "Why thank you; we worked hard for that." Joseph grabbed Marie's hand in attempt to get her attention, "Alright dear, we don't want to be rude, let's get going shall we?" Niles snaked an arm around Chastity's waist, "Just think another hour or so and we can be alone." She got a chill from the feeling of his hot breath against her neck. Chastity cleared her throat and attempted to compose herself, "Alright let's get going."

Things were going far to smooth for Niles at dinner. He knew Chastity and of course he knew his parents, peace was something that was no around often. Their food had just arrived and Joseph took a generous fork full of pasta. Marie being the lady that she was scolded him for acting so beastly… as usual. _"Stop worrying so much! So far everyone is getting along…maybe even like each other."_ He was brought out of his thoughts when his mother set down her silverware and looked at Chastity. He inwardly groaned, _"and so it begins"_. Chastity's shone with fear. "So Chastity, we only met your father what about your mother?" Niles gave her a small smile; he knew this would be hard to answer.

She took a sip of water trying to buy her some time, but she knew that she would have to answer. "My parents are divorced." Marie nodded in understanding. "How long have they been?" Chastity hated talking about herself, but hated talking about her mother even more. "She left right after I was born." Niles knew that his mother wouldn't stop until she heard everything; he just hoped that Chastity could pull through. Joseph had become engrossed in the conversation; well he ate all of his food already. It felt like an interrogation:

"Do you and your mother see each other?" "Not usually." "Why not?" "We aren't close." Marie wouldn't let up. "What happened between you two?" "She didn't want me when I was born so I guess she just doesn't want anything to do with me…" Marie felt her heart break. She wanted to do nothing more than to hug her. Chastity continued explaining, "She thought she couldn't have kids after my sister was born so when she found out she was pregnant it was a huge surprise. My father was so excited to have one more child, but my mother didn't want to go through another pregnancy. My parents were already having problems with their marriage and I guess everything went downhill from there. She had me, moved out, and left me with my father. I've never really had a proper mother." Joseph wiped a stray tear from his wife's cheek. Niles had never gotten to know so much about her in such a short time. Niles grabbed her hand and kissed her softly, "I'm sorry you had to say it." She looked him in the eyes and then at Marie. "Actually Mrs. Brightmore I'd like to thank you for asking because it felt great to finally tell someone." Marie got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Chastity, "If you ever need someone to talk to, or for anything, just call me."

Joseph and Marie dropped Niles and Chastity off at her house. They walked through the door hand in hand. "Chastity my parents absolutely loved you." She blushed slightly, "I am glad that they did because I really like them too. Now enough about them, there are other things that I rather be doing."

A few days later…

Chastity walked into lunch carrying a pink blanket with something bundled up in it. She sat down next to Niles and huffed, "Can you believe that for health I have to carry this thing around for a week!" Niles dug his way through the blanket to reveal a baby doll. He chuckled, "Calm down, it's not like it cries like a real baby." As if on cue, the doll wailed scaring both Niles and Chastity. "Help me shut it up!" Niles racked his brain for something to calm it down, "What else did your teacher give you?" She put a black bag on the table, "Whatever is in here." He pulled out a plastic baby bottle that had some form of liquid in it, and "fed" the baby. Sarah and Max just watched in amazement at how good Niles was at this. Chastity grabbed his sleeve and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Niles sweetie, will you please stay the night tonight and help me with this? I can't do it on my own." He knew that there was no point in fighting her, so he gave in immediately. "Anything for you"

After school in the parking lot…

"Niles this is not safe for the baby, we don't have a car seat." Niles looked at her in disbelief, "You do know it's fake right?" She gave him an exasperated look, "Niles my baby is not riding in the medal death trap." Niles should have known this wasn't going to be easy. "Fine then you two can walk home, daddy will meet you there." Of course she gave in and buckled up, cradling her baby in her arms.

The two… three of them sat on the living room couch. Chastity was holding her baby who was according to her, sleeping. While Niles watched the way she smiled at the thing. It was incredible to see her acting so maternal… to a toy. He knew that she couldn't help but put her all into it, that's the way she is with everything she does. Chastity nudged him with her foot, "Hey what do you think of the name Rose Marie?" Niles looked at her as if she were insane, "You're naming it?" She rolled her eyes, "Number one, that's part of the project. Number two, it's better than saying it." He smiled at her, "I do think that is a wonderful name. Hey, do you have any homework?" She thought about it and groaned, "Yea I do, can you watch my little Rose for me?" "As I said earlier, anything for you babe."

A few moments later Rose released another cry again causing Niles to jump. "Alright, alright I get it." Niles opened the diaper bag to see what was in there. It contained a whole lot of diapers, powder to make the liquid for the bottle, wipes, a bib, and two bottles. Niles had no clue what to do so he changed the diaper. To his great surprise, it was indeed full. It looked like plastic baby poop causing him to laugh. "The things they come up with today. Thank God it doesn't smell!" Chastity called down from her bedroom, "Is everything alright?" He shook his head at her, "Everything is fine sweetie." She came running down the steps as he finished the task at hand. She eagerly took the baby from his hands and cooed at her.

"Niles can we run to the store?" He furrowed his brow, "What do you need?" She held up Rose, "She has no clothes, blankets, or place to sleep." Niles silently grabbed his keys and they headed out.

A few hours later, they returned with more shopping bags than they could carry. "Sweet heart, was all of this necessary?" She turned around so fast that it scared him. "Oh course! I want to do a good job and be a good mommy. Now please go put the travel crib up in my room. I'll feed her and then come up and put away the clothes." After twenty minutes of fighting the travel crib, Niles plopped down on Chastity's bed and buried his face in her pillow. Chastity and baby Rose came in with bags of baby clothes. "What should we wear today?" Chastity pulled out a lavender onesie and a pair of dark purple sweat pants. She opened the package of socks and dressed her. "There we go! Niles just look at her all cute and warm!... Niles? Niles are listening to me?" She placed Rose in the crib and walked over the bed. She poked him in the side and he didn't even react. If she couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest, she'd be worried that he was dead. "Niles wake up honey! We have a lot to do." Niles raised his head from the pillow, "That is a horrible thing to say to someone who just wants to cuddle." She swatted his arm lightly, "I know that you have to go get clothes for school tomorrow, but you have to help me with one more thing before you go."

He groaned and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Whatever it is, can it wait until later?" She swatted his arm again, but this time harshly. "No it can't. Actually you don't have to help me with anything, we just need to talk." Niles grew worried as he wordlessly took her small hands in his own. She knew that he was with her now. "Niles, I know that you probably think that I am insane for going so far with a stupid project that others just blow off. You probably think that it's because I want a good grade, but this is different. My mother is an evil cold hearted creature that never should have had children. My sister D.D. doesn't even want children someday. I for one hope to have kids… with you." Niles cupped her face in his hands and kissed her warmly. "Chastity I love you." She cradled his cheek and stared in his eyes, "Niles, I want to be a good mother. So if going a little crazy for a project helps me get there, I'll do it. I want to have your children soon, but we have to wait. I love you." Niles held her as close to him as he could, "Wow, I learned two incredibly deep things about you in one week." She again, for the third time, swatted his arm with all her strength, causing him to cry out in pain. She smirked as he rubbed the red spot on his arm, "Oh Niles I forgot to tell you, I have to have Rose with me on Thanksgiving… at my mothers." Niles groaned again and buried his face in the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your reviews, and thumpa your reviews always make me smile, so thank you.

I own nothing

The next week proved to be quiet challenging for Niles. Baby Rose took hold of his and Chastity's life. On the outside, he hated the way that Chastity was so into this project, but on the inside, he thought it was absolutely adorable.

He watched as she "fed their daughter". It warmed his heart to think that one day; she would be feeding their baby. Although there were many moments that warmed his heart like that, there were many more where he wanted to kill her. On the fourth night, Rose started crying very loudly. Normally Chastity would have rushed over to her and calmed her down. However, the lack of sleep finally caught up with Chastity and she didn't want to get up. "Niles, can you get her please?" Niles was not about to get out of bed for some doll. "Sweet heart I love you, but there is no way in hell that I'm getting out of bed for some project." She was shocked at his reply, "Niles please! I am so tired!" He rolled his eyes and grudgingly got up and took care of Rose.

Thanksgiving had been interesting to say the least. It was Niles very first one and Chastity did her best to make it special for him. Her family was never really together on Thanksgiving; her father had to work and her siblings would go with her mother, but Chastity never did. Thanksgiving was the only time of year that her grandmother would fly in to see her. Chastity was practically shaking with excitement. "Niles I can't wait for you to meet grandma! She'll absolutely love you!" It made Niles happy to see her so happy. He leaned to kiss her, but was interrupted by Rose letting out a wail. He groaned and Chastity ran over to her baby.

A few hours later the doorbell rang and Chastity literally ran to answer. She threw it open and screamed when she saw her grandma. "Grandma I've missed you so much!" Grandma laughed and hugged her sweet granddaughter. Chastity was normally so mature and demure, but she reverted to her five year old self whenever her grandma came to visit. She broke the hug and pulled her grandmother inside. "Grandma, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Niles." She raised an eyebrow at him and extended a hand to him. "Boyfriend huh? Well nice to meet you Niles. You better treat her well, or you will NEVER have children. Am I clear?" Niles swallowed the lump in his throat "Y… Yes ma'am." She laughed and made her way to the dining room table while Niles tried to compose himself. Other than that his first thanksgiving had been pretty normal.

Much to his relief the week was over, in fact now it was nearing Christmas. Niles and Chastity had grown closer, but still hadn't done what they both wanted. Niles knew that it would be her first time, so he wanted it to be special. Max and Sarah acted as though they were a married couple already: calm and sweet in public, but all over each other in private.

Niles had health this marking period just like Chastity, but they were in different classes. He thought that her project was bad until he was assigned his. His teacher, , wanted the boys to know what it felt like to be pregnant. They had to wear pregnancy bellies for the next week and could only take them off to shower. Much to Niles disliking, they also had to journal any pains they were feeling. He knew that Chastity would have a ball with this.

After school, Niles waited for Chastity in his car (as always). She opened the door quickly to escape the frigid temperatures. When she caught sight of Niles, she busts up laughing. "I love it! I knew you were going to have to do this eventually." Niles scowled at her and put the car in drive heading to her house. When they arrived, Noel and D.D. were watching a movie in the living room. When they saw Niles, the tried to bite back their laughter, but Nanny Bobo came in and burst with laughter. "You know I was concerned about Chastity getting pregnant, not you!" Chastity pointed at him and laughed, "Haha!... HEY!" Her jaw dropped open and she pulled Niles up the stairs.

They were laying on her bed doing homework when something dawned on Niles. "Hey Chas, do you think it's weird how much I spend the night here? It's almost as if I live with you." She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "No I don't think it is. My parents really don't care and daddy likes you and trust you." Niles felt a pang of guilt. _"He trust me… she trust me. I haven't even told her about my future. Maybe I should tell her soon. If I wait much longer she might be more upset with me." _

Niles carefully took the text book from her and closed it. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes. "Niles is everything ok?" Niles nodded, but then shook his head. "No… I need to tell you something." Chastity felt her heart beating so hard that she thought he could feel it too. She tried to stay calm. "Ok shoot."

Niles readjusted so that they were face to face and held her hands in his. "I have to tell you something about me that may make things a lot more complicated for us. Look, I grew up in a very poor house hold. Both of my parents are domestics. My mom is a maid and my father is a butler. They can't afford to send me to college and financial aid will only cover so much. My parents used to work for Maxwell's father before he got divorced so he made a deal with them. He will pay off my education as long as I become Maxwell's butler until I pay it all back."

Chastity's mouth went completely dry and her eyes became very wet. She knew that he was waiting for her to respond, but she simply couldn't. She wanted to run away so that she would have time to process all of this information. She quickly got up and started to pace the room. Niles caught her by the shoulders and searched her eyes. "Chastity I need to know what you're thinking." She took a deep breath and answered his hidden question, "Niles, it doesn't really matter to me, but to my family. My mother has been telling us our whole lives that 'Babcocks and domestics don't mix'. I don't care what she thinks, but it would be easier to get her to like you if you weren't one. I know that you don't want me for my money, but she will never believe that. There has to be something we can do to change this deal or something." Niles was surprised that she was taking it so well, "Sweetie there's nothing I can do. It's either go to college and pay it off as a Butler, or don't go." She looked at her feet and muttered her response. "Not if we get married after graduation."

Niles felt as though he had been punched in the stomach; his breath had been knocked out of him. Of course he wanted to marry her, but so soon. "Chastity that's insane." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well thanks." He held her face in his hands to try and comfort her, "That's not what I meant. I want to marry you, just not right out of high school. I think it's better for you if you get your carrier started before you settle down and start a family." She kissed him on the cheek, why did he always put others before himself? "Niles if we do this, my trust fund kicks in at eighteen. It is enough money for both of us to go to college, buy a house, and live for three years without working. Then you can be whatever you want to be." He had to admit that the idea was inviting. "Alright, how about this, I'll think about it." She nodded and he pulled her close. She giggled and he had no clue why. "What's so funny?" She placed a hand on his "belly". "How far along are you anyway?" He glared at her and removed her hand. "Don't go there. My back hurts and my feet are killing me." She chuckled and let her hands roam his shoulder. "Well Butler Boy, if you spend the night I'll give you a nice back rub." Niles smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Butler Boy? I like it and that sounds too good to resist." He pulled her in for a deep kiss and carried her over to the bed.

He had started keeping a few extra outfits in her room when they had Rose so he knew that they could just cuddle for a while. He stood up and was about to take off the belly when Chastity stopped. "Oh no you don't! You have to keep that on at all times." Niles rolled his eyes, "The teacher will never know." She stood in front of him with her arms folded over her chest, "A woman that's pregnant can't just take off her stomach. She has to keep it for nine whole months; I think that you can handle seven days." He groaned, he knew he was defeated. "Fine… can you rub my back please?" She smiled warmly at him, "Anything for my princess."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

December 20th: Christmas was only five short days away and break was only two days away. Niles and Chastity were cuddling in front of a roaring fire. They were on the couch and Niles was spooned up behind Chastity with an arm wrapped around her middle. They were watching yet another Christmas special and for once Chastity didn't really mind it. Her family was not the type to spend the holiday season decorating, caroling, or watching tv specials together. Chastity's normal Christmas was spent with her brother and sister and Nanny Bobo. Then Noel and DD would go to mother's house and Nanny Bobo would spend time with her family, leaving Chastity alone.

Even though Niles had been raised in a home with tons of holiday spirit, he didn't push her too much. So far they had only watched the specials for about an hour or two each night. However, tonight his favorite was coming on. He loved to watch A Year without Santa Clause and it was nice that Chastity would be watching with him. However, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He had to tell Chastity the good news, but he didn't want to break the spell. It could wait until later.

An hour later…

Chastity was smiling like a little kid when the special ended. She turned over to face Niles and loved the fact that he was smiling back at her. "Niles I am really surprised, but I really liked that one. I personally like the snow miser better though." Niles chuckled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad that you liked it, ice princess." She playfully slapped his arm and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She let her left hand run through his hair and continued, almost as if she was petting him. "So Niles, what's going on for Christmas?" Niles knew that now he would have to tell her, even though he was unsure how she would react. "Well… my parents want me to go back to England tomorrow night." There was a silence between them and he knew that she was upset, but he wasn't going to tell her without a reason. A few moments later she finally looked in his eyes, "Niles I don't want you to leave, I'll miss you too much." He smiled and then cupped her face and pulled her in for a deep, longing kiss. "That's all I needed to hear. My parents also told me that they would love it if you came with me." Her eyes lit up but her face quickly turned angry. She smacked his arm very hard and then kissed his cheek. "Never scare me like that again! I would love to go, I just have to ask Nanny Bobo and there won't be any problem… Oh my god! I have to go shopping for Christmas presents!" She got up and ran up the steps eagerly. Niles continued to lounge on the couch for 15 minutes until she came back down the steps fully dressed with her purse in hand. "She said that I could go! Now come on, I'll need your help with presents." Niles groaned but got up anyway knowing that the next few hours of his life could probably be considered torture.

"Niles come on, we are almost done!" Niles was acting as her mule, lugging bags and bags full of Christmas presents for his family members. She had done a really good job on picking things out for his mother, father, brother, sister, and even his cousin Layla who had just recently had a baby. He would never admit it, but he really liked watching Chastity comb through every rack and shelf in every store like she was on a mission. He sat down on a nearby bench and set the bags down to give himself a rest. Chastity came back to him a few minutes later with nothing in her hands, which was a big surprise to them. She had an evil smile on and her voice was low, "Oh Butler Boy…Can you please take the bags out to the car?" Niles silently nodded, and her smile grew even wider. "Thank you; there are just a couple things I have to get here so I'll meet you in the car." She bent down and kissed him lightly.

As soon as he was out of sight, Chastity ran to the other side of the store. She only stopped once she reached her destination. She had already set aside the most perfect purchase of the night. It was a red dress with short sleeves and a sweet heart cut. She fell in love with it at first sight. The second item was a sheer white lace negligee that she thought Niles would absolutely love on her, just in case. She had already gotten him his real present which she knew he would love way more, but she liked the thrill of buying such a thing. After she paid she practically skipped out to the car. Niles was listening to yet another Christmas song and was genuinely surprised that she was already done. Chastity couldn't help the grin on her face as she buckled up. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was watching her. "What?" Niles shook his head, "It's nothing. We need to get you home so you can pack. Our flight is at one." Chastity became even more excited, "So wait, you're telling me that I get to go to England, spend Christmas with the man I love, and I get to leave school early? This is awesome!" Niles loved seeing her so happy and he couldn't help himself, he pulled her in for a kiss that took her breath away. "Come on Butler Boy, I have a trip to prepare for!"


	14. Chapter 14

I really am sorry for such a gap, I went away for 4 days. Then once I got home I became really busy. Lastly, the last few days have been emotional turmoil. I am not trying to make excuses, just letting you know. Thank you for being so patient.

Disclaimer: this is the last time I do this for this story lol I own nothing

Chastity and Niles left school at 10:30 the day that they were leaving. Niles went and picked up Red at the Sheffield's before they went to airport; he couldn't leave Red behind. Niles couldn't stop himself from risking glances at her in the car. She was so excited and he found it adorable. He was doing a good job of being subtle, so he thought. "Niles, why do you keep staring at me?" Niles shot her his boyish grin,"Because you are just so pretty!" She looked at him as if he had two heads, but decided to let it go. Red sat in the back seat carefully sniffing his carrier that he would soon be stuck in. When they arrived, Niles thought that Chastity would jump out of her skin because she was so excited. "Come on Niles! We still have to get through security and let Red use the bathroom." Niles chuckled to himself and she shot him a glare " I know why you are laughing so cut it out, now help me with the bags."

Once they were through security and had Red situated, Niles and Chastity sat patiently and waited for their flight to board. "So Niles, what kind of things we will be doing in England." Niles smiled as memories of past Christmases filled his mind. "Well we have a lot of traditions. Like my mother has each if us make a new ornament for the tree each year. Then we decorate the tree together. On Christmas Eve day my whole family comes over and we have a big fancy dinner and sing some carols. Finally we watch the tv specials and then go to bed and eagerly wait for Christmas." Niles was still thinking about his past and then finally noticed that Chastity's face had fallen. "What's wrong sweet heart?" She refused to make eye contact with him so that he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill over. "Chastity I know that you aren't used to the holiday thing, but I know that you'll love it and everyone in my family will love you." Chastity looked up and smiled at him," you really think so?" He kissed her lightly on the lips to prove his point,"Yes, I really do, because I love you." She brushed her lips over his but they were interrupted when their flight was called to board.

Chastity sat by the window and Niles sat next to her... In coach. Niles knew that she was not exactly happy with that fact, but he would make the best of the situation. "Hey Babs, are you up for a little game?" She eyed him suspiciously, "What kind of game?" He smirked at her and she knew that it would be good. "Extreme truth or dare. Are you in?" She nodded eagerly, "Oh you bet Butler boy." "Alright Blondie, truth or dare?" She smiled confidently at him, "dare". He grinned evilly at her and chuckled, "I was hoping you would say that. Ok so you're going to go into the bathroom and wait for a few minutes. Then you are going to start to softly moan and then get louder and more breathy sounding. Then you're going to just let it all go and immediately walk out and back to your seat like nothing happened." Chastity's jaw was dropped, "Niles people will think that I'm..." Niles laughed again, "Exactly, unless you are too chicken?" He saw the familiar spark in her eyes and knew that she was hooked, "I never back down from a challenge." With all the courage she had she got up and marched to the bathroom and she could feel Niles' eyes on her the whole time. Once she closed the door, she knew that there was no turning back.

Niles sat in his seat with a goofy grin on his face. He loved that she was easy at times. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the soft but unmistakable moan. When he thought about the dare earlier, he clearly forgot to think about his own possible reaction to it. He felt himself tense as she released a louder more desperate moan. He wondered how she became so good at faking such arousing sounds. Now he was realizing just how bad of an idea this was when the two guys in the row next to him started talking. "How much do you want to bet that some slut is banging some guy twice her age in there?" Niles clenched his fist and ground his teeth to keep himself from saying anything. The other man shook his head, "You don't know that. It could be some chick that was just really..." He was never able to finish because Chastity chose that exact moment to come back out, causing both of their jaws to drop.

Chastity did her best to ignore the stares and quickly made her way back to her seat. When she returned, she found Niles trying to hide his obvious approval of her performance. She "accidentally" let her leg rub against his as she walked by. Once she was settled she watched him as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. She smirked at him, "I say that's enough for now, I'm not sure that you could handle anymore." She could see the appreciation in his eyes. For the rest of the flight, Niles and Chastity talked and read some of her book together peacefully.

When they arrived at the airport, Chastity started to feel a little under the weather. "Niles do your parents know where we are? I don't feel well." Niles held her body close to his and kissed her forehead. "You don't have a fever; I think it's all the traveling. Don't worry we will be at the house in no time." She groaned but continued to be held in his arms. "Speaking of time, what time is it?" Niles looked at a clock hanging on the wall, "It looks like it's about midnight." He felt her body become completely relaxed in his arms and knew that his parents had to arrive soon or he would be carrying her to the car. To his immense relief, his mother and father walked in the door with a few surprises with them. His mother was pushing a stroller and his father was carrying a small blonde haired girl, he recognized to be his little cousin Annabelle. He shook Chastity's shoulder causing her to groan and burry her face in his neck. She finally surrendered and lifted her head and he noticed that her eyes lit up when she saw the stroller.

On the way home, Chastity sat next to the car seat where baby Nathan slept. Niles, Annabelle, and Red sat in the very back. It was a pretty quiet ride, but definitely enjoyable. When they got to the house, Chastity was completely awestruck. The Brightmore's house was very big compared to average middle class families. They had a lot of property and a stable for their two horses. Niles carried their luggage and Chastity carried the sleeping baby Nathan into the house. After she put the little ones to bed, Marie, Joseph, Niles, and Chastity sat down in the living room for a much needed explanation. Joseph cleared his throat to start their "meeting", "Alright I bet you're wondering why we have two extra guests with us." Niles nodded his head even though it wasn't a question. "Niles, it seems that your Aunt Nancy has a little bit of a drinking problem and since Uncle Arthur isn't in the picture anymore, we were given the children while she is in rehab." The news hit Niles like he had just run into a stone wall. As a child, Niles spent a lot of time with his aunt Nancy because she was quite a bit younger than his father. She had always been kind, caring, and responsible. Chastity saw the hurt in Niles' eyes and wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms, but it would be inappropriate at the moment. Marie decided to quickly get off of the topic, "Alright Chastity you will be sleeping in Niles' room since the guest room is occupied and Niles you will be down here on the couch. Good night." Joseph and Marie solemnly walked up the stairs to bed.

Chastity peeled back the covers of the bed and allowed the blankets to consume her once she lay. Her senses were going wild because she could faintly smell Niles on the blankets, but she missed the feeling of him next to her. She knew that she would get very little sleep without him. She tried to fall asleep, but after an hour or so, she gave up. She heard her door creak and saw a strip of light. The door was left open as Niles crept into the room and lay down by her side. She immediately nuzzled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He chuckled at the feel of her warm breath against his neck. "I take it that you couldn't sleep either Babs?" She kissed him on the cheek and laced their fingers together. "I can now that you're here, I feel so right when I'm with you… Hey, I have a question, is your cousin Layla going to come over with her baby?" Niles nodded. Chastity's smile got even bigger, "Yes, two babies at once!" Niles chuckled and pulled her in closer to him. They snuggled together in what was once his bed, but is now theirs.

Chastity's eyes popped open to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Niles squeezed her hand to try to relax her, but it was pointless. "Niles do you hear that?" He ignored her and continued to try to sleep. She started to relax again, but the door nosily opened more, but there was no one there. She felt as though her heart was going to beat through her chest. She heard the footsteps again and they were getting louder, and louder, and louder. Something was coming to get her, but she couldn't even see it. She let out a gasp when she felt something tug at the blanket. She closed her eyes and hid under the blanket as if that would save her. Finally she felt it; it was on top of her! She was so scared that she couldn't even cry for help. She used her very last ounce of bravery and peaked over the blanket. There it was… the creature that was going to get her. She felt so stupid when she realized that it wasn't scary at all; it couldn't even hurt a fly. Niles opened his eyes when he felt and laughed at what he saw. His girlfriend had practically peed herself because of Red wanting to come in and sleep with them.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I am really sorry that it's been so long, I was trying to figure some things out. Then I had another trip to go on so that took a lot of time. Anyway, there's only going to be another chapter or two about this and then we jump a bit forward in time. I know that this one is short and kinda crappy but it's better than nothing.

She could feel the softness and warmth from a big pair of hands gently nudging her. Her eyes fluttered open to see a fuzzy face in front of her own. She blinked a few times until the handsome face became clear. "Chastity, sweet heart, you need to get up." She grabbed the hand that was resting on her shoulder and pulled him until he was practically on top nof her. They were nose to nose and she could tell that she had taken him by surprise. She stole a quick kiss, causing him to chuckle. She gave him a cheeky grin and allowed her hands to roam his chest. Niles stilled her right hand and rested it on his heart. She stared at her hand for a long moment and finally met his eyes. There was something different in his eyes, she couldn't name it.

Marie and Annabelle stood in the doorway trying their best to go unnoticed. Niles and Chastity were kissing very deeply now and Marie was about to break it up, but Anna took care of that for her. "Eww! Stop please." Niles and Chastity quickly pulled apart and Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Are neither of you worried about cooties?" Niles hopped out of bed and scooped Annabelle up in his arms, spinning her around until she was nice and dizzy. When he set her down, she not so easily made her way to Chastity. She gestured for her to crouch down, and she did. Annabelle whispered in her ear," I don't know your name, but you're really pretty. I think Niles really likes you." Chastity laughed at the girl, "Thank you, and I'm Chastity." Chastity sat down on the edge of the bed with Annabelle following suit. "No offense, but can I call you something else... you know something easier? What's your middle name?" Marie shook her head and left knowing Anna had made a new friend. "My name is Chastity Claire." Anna thought it over for a minute. "Can I call you CC? C for

Chastity and C for Claire." Chastity put an arm around the young one and smiled. "Let me tell you a little secret, my dad used to call me CC but only on special occasions. So I think CC is appropriate." Anna smiled proudly, "So CC, we're friends now." There was no question about it, causing the newly named CC to laugh. It was going to be an interesting experience.

About a half hour later everyone sat around the table enjoying their breakfast. Annabelle was going on and about the silly things her school friends had done. Niles stole glances at Chastity causing her to blush. When Anna ceased her jabbering Marie announced the day's activities. "First I think Niles should give Chastity the grand tour. Then we will go pick out the tree. Niles it's your turn to cut it. Depending on how much time we have afterwords, we can start baking. Finally, we will decorate the tree and go to sleep in our own beds." Niles felt the heat rise in his cheeks as Chastity smirked. "Yea Niles, stay on your couch"

Niles took Chastity to almost every room, saving the living room for last. "Alright sweet heart, close your eyes." Chastity scuffed,"Niles I am not going..." "Just do it!" She rolled her eyes but complied. She felt him direct her by the elbow and he caught when she tripped. They suddenly stopped and she felt anxious to find out what was so special. "Alright now open". She did and she gasped at the beauty surrounding them. They were almost literally surrounded by Christmas. There was holly and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, there was a long red and green rug, miniature santas were on every shelf, but the most beautiful was the nativity scene in front of the big window. The only things that were missing was the tree and the stockings which would be put up later. Chastity had no clue why it was so beautiful, but it was. It was something about the way she felt warm and at home in the pine scented room. She felt Niles arms wrap around her from behind and the warmth of his breath tickling her ear. "What do you think? Isn't it perfect for your first real family Christmas?" She nodded while bitting back the tears. She wasn't an emotional girl until she met Niles. "It's perfect. Thank you"

Tree shopping

Annabelle had a firm grip on CC's left hand and a matching one on Niles' right as they followed behind Joseph who carried the ax. Marie would look over her shoulder to make sure that Anna was behaving, just out of habit. Then she would casually push Nathan's stroller made many stops to examine potential Brightmore Christmas trees, but none of them were just right. After walking for an hour, they came face to branch with a tree that fit the requirements. It was tall, but not too tall. Wide, but not too wide. Niles took the ax from Joseph and chopped until it fell.

Baking

"It's alright Chastity, this is your first time baking, right?" Chastity examined the tray of flat and grayish cookies. She knew that it was a bad idea to trust her with any form of edible thing. "Yes it is..." She muttered under her breath. Annabelle giggled, "CC's never baked! What do you do in your free time?" Chastity's face was sullen. Marie gave her niece a warning glance. Annabelle shut her mouth immediately. Marie placed her hands on Chastity's shoulders, "We aren't giving up now, we are going to keep trying until you get it right!" Annabelle huffed," I don't have all day"

The Tree

"Niles you know that the cross goes in the front right in the center!" Annabelle was being a little picky with the ornaments. Chastity gently picked up a glass snowflake and hung it on the tree. "Is this spot alright Anna?" The little girl examined it for a few moments. "Perfect! Niles you should really do it like she does."

Bed Time

Niles and Chastity cuddled on the couch in front of the fire as it was slowly dieing. Chastity's eyes were growing heavy as the warmth of the fire combined with Niles consumed her. She knew that she shouldn't fall asleep in his arms, he could get in trouble with his parents. But she was too cozy to care. She reviewed all the things that she had done for the first time that day, she became more tired at the thought. Her eyes finally closed and the last thing she remembered was being picked up and carried up the stairs. This was a great first real family Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I am so sorry that this took like forever! I am terrible. There's no excuse really, it was just hard to write a chapter about Christmas time when I didn't feel the Christmas spirit at all. I got inspired last night so I did it! This is the last one about Christmas time. I think that there will only be like 5 more chapters maximum, but I'm not sure. I have some more story ideas that I'm itching to write, but it's probably a good idea to wait until I'm done this one. I was actually thinking about continuing with even stone crumbles, so read that and let me know what you think. Thank you very much

The magic that flowed through the Brightmore home on Christmas morning was almost too much for Chastity to handle. Her family had never been so close and filled with the spirit like the Brightmores. She was more than surprised when Annabelle ran into her bedroom and jumped on her bed until she woke up. When she was a child, she would have been punished for doing something so… common. Her brother Noel was grounded on Christmas morning for doing the exact same thing to their mother. Annabelle grabbed Chastity's hand and pulled her down the steps and into the living room. "Look at all the presents Santa brought!" Anna ran and sat down towards the tree. She looked behind her to see Chastity smirking and watching Niles as he slept on the sofa. Anna started giggling and Chastity shushed her and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'm going to wake him up, why don't you go upstairs and get Joseph and Marie up?". Anna nodded and ran up the stairs on a mission.

Chastity quietly walked over to the couch and squatted so she could place a gentle kiss on his cheek. She allowed her fingers to run through his hair, drawing a soft sigh from him. She could have sworn that he was even leaning into her touch. "Oh Niles, I can't believe that I'm actually here in England with you. I never thought that I could love someone so much." She kissed him softly on the lips. She gasped when she felt his hands on her hips and she was lifted so that she was lying on top of him. "Niles! You faker!" She slapped his chest. Niles chuckled and grabbed her wrists, "Oh stop it, you know you love it. In fact I know you do. By the way, Merry Christmas my love". The young couple became lost in a kiss and didn't hear the footsteps that were coming their way. "Ewe! I should have known that you guys were going to start kissing again". Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust. Niles and Chastity blushed because they were in a compromising position by his parents and little cousins…again.

The whole family sat in the living room and watched Anna and Nathan (with help of course) open their gifts. Just seeing the pure joy and delight that Anna had made Chastity happy. She sat with Niles on the floor in front of the sofa, cuddled up in a blanket. She felt so at peace that the thought of returning to New York actually made her upset. Here she didn't have to face every day struggles like school, her father, and she was a whole ocean away from her mother. She was pulled from her thoughts when Niles kissed her forehead. "Sweet heart, if you don't mind, can we wait until this evening to exchange gifts? I want to do it in private.". She raised a brow at his question. "What exactly do you have in mind?". He chuckled and kissed her again. "Nothing like that, there's a place I want to show you anyway. That and it will give you an excuse to get away from the party if you want.". She smiled warmly at him. She was really a lucky girl. She had a boyfriend that cared about her almost too much and had the biggest heart known to man. She knew that he would most likely do anything for her. Although he may not know it, she would certainly do anything she could to make him happy. Chastity loved the way his eyes would light up and he would flash that boyish grin at her. "No problem honey".

Throughout the day, Joseph, Marie, and Niles prepared the evening's meal while Chastity watched Nathan and Annabelle. Joseph thought it was an appropriate time to have a little talk with his son. "Niles, my boy, can we talk for a moment?" Niles nodded his head as he chopped the vegetables. Joseph placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the table to sit. Joseph noticed how tense Niles looked and chuckled. "Relax a little, you're not in trouble." Niles let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. "It's about you and Chastity, look I personally think that you two are crazy for each other. Actually, I know that. When you two are together I see something in you that I don't see in other young couples. You two have the chemistry of an old married couple". Marie who had been pretending that she wasn't listening until then giggled. "Sorry, go on". Joseph cleared his throat, "As I was saying, I have never seen you so happy and my guess is that she's never been happier either." He paused to gauge Niles' reaction which so far had been a dreamy smile. "I'm not pushing you to do anything, but I want to give you this. Do with it what you want". He placed a small box on the table in front of Niles and went back to work. In the box was a very small but beautiful ring. It was not meant to be an engagement ring, but a promise ring. Niles laughed, causing Joseph and Marie to exchange worried glances. Marie sat next to her son and grabbed his hand, "Niles why on earth are you laughing about this?" Niles squeezed his mother's hand. "Oh no reason really, except for the fact that I bought her one for Christmas and was going to give it to her in private".

In the evening, Niles was dressed in his suit and Chastity looked beautiful in the red outfit she bought only a few days prior. His family had already started to show up and the party had started, but Chastity had started to feel nervous. What if they weren't as accepting as his parents were? What if they pretended to like her but bashed her the moment she left the room? Or worse, what if they didn't wait until she left the room? Chastity Claire Babcock was a thick skinned girl, but she wanted them to like her for Niles' sake. She didn't want him to know that they didn't support him. "Are you ready to meet the gang?" Niles wrapped his arm around her shoulders causing her to immediately relax. "As I'll ever be" she muttered under her breath.

As the party went on, Chastity noticed that just like everyone else on the planet, Niles' family absolutely adored him. Well, why wouldn't they? He was friendly, funny, charming, and overall a good person. What did she have to offer? She was raised with a lot of money, little love, and was taught to keep her heart locked away so she couldn't get hurt. Chastity sat at the table next to Niles with a smile on her face but an ache in her heart. She knew that it was stupid to be so hard on herself, but she was in a mood and couldn't get out of it. She was pulled from her thoughts when one of his cousins asked him to sing a Christmas song for them. Chastity put a hand on his arm, "Oh Niles you should! You have a beautiful voice and I would love to hear it". Niles threw her his famous boyish grin. "I'll only do it if you sing with me. I've heard you sing and it sounds like an angel.". She was too baffled to answer so he grabbed her hands and pulled her over to the piano. They sat down on the bench and Niles started playing the keys with such grace that he could be confused for a professional. Chastity recognized the tune and couldn't help but smile. Niles started:

Silent night

Holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child

Holy infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

He continued to play and nodded at Chastity who took the next verse:

Silent night

Holy night

Shepherds quake at the sight

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing hallelujah

Christ the savior is born

Christ the savior is born

Some people's mouths hung open in surprise. Who would have thought that she would have a voice so beautiful and pure? The last verse they sang together:

Silent night

Holy night

Son of God love's pure light

Radiant beams from thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus lord at thy birth

Jesus lord at thy birth

There wasn't a single dry eye in the room as they finished the song. Their voice added with the touching words of the song made it near impossible to keep from crying. Niles grabbed Chastity's hand and led her out of the room and slipped her coat on and put his own on. "Niles where are we going?" Niles simply opened the door and pulled her along with him. They stopped in front of a small pond that was completely frozen over some distance away from the house. "I wanted to bring you here so I could give you this in private". Chastity and Niles sat under a tree and she snuggled up to him to keep warm. "Sweet heart, I know this may seem a little crazy especially because we only met this year, but I love you so much. I can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it. Since we're so young, I couldn't possibly ask for your hand, but I can sure as hell promise you that I want it." Chastity's eyes were filling with tears as he spoke. "Niles what are you saying?" He opened the small box to reveal the simple ring his parents had given him. It was his grandmothers, so it meant more to him. "Chastity, this ring represents the promise that I'm making to you. I promise that one day, if you let me, I will make myself a permanent part of your life. Until then, I will do everything in my power to make you happy and I will always love you". Chastity kissed him quickly and watched eagerly as he slid the ring on her finger. "Oh Niles, I love you so much!".

They continued to walk around the small pond for another twenty minutes until Chastity simply had to ask, "Why did you bring me here?". Niles chuckled, "I knew it wasn't going to last much longer. When I was child, my parents would walk me out here and talk to me about life. This is where I was first told that my future is as a servant. However, I've had many good times here. I learned how to swim in that pond. I had picnics right in front of it too. I just wanted to add another happy memory here." Chastity cupped his cheeks and pulled his face to her own. The kiss was brief, but full of passion. "Let's go back before they start to worry".

That night after the party, Chastity sat in bed waiting for Niles to come up and kiss her good night. She looked down at the ring on her finger as it shined in the light. She thought about their future and what it might bring. She knew for a fact that it wouldn't be all rainbows and happiness. There was a great chance that Niles would have to become a butler and live a life of a servant. She wouldn't love him any less, but her mother would be less than happy with that idea. That and Niles would be miserable at work. Then there was the fact that if they get married, they would probably have children. It was a well-known fact that both Niles and Chastity were fond of children, but could she handle them on a daily basis? She shuddered at the thought. _"Chastity Claire, get a grip! You're digging too far into this, now calm down! Enjoy yourself and be happy for once!"._ There was a quiet knock on the door. "Sweet heart, can I come in?" Chastity smiled, he was just so cute! "Of course." Niles came in and sat beside her in bed. She jumped up and grabbed something off the end table. "I almost forgot! You know how earlier you were talking about happy memories? Well my gift for you goes along with that, now open it." He did as was told and his breath was caught, she made him a scrapbook. He flipped through the pages, it started with ones of him as a child and went on until pictures of them that Sarah had taken. "How did you… when did you?" She giggled, "I came up with the idea a few days before you told me about England. I asked Maxwell to help and he got in touch with your mother and she sent him some and others he had. I know that you love pictures and looking back on the days they are from." He couldn't form words that would express how thankful he was, so he kissed her. They spent the rest of the night looking through the pictures and talking about the day they were taken. Not a bad way to end her first real Christmas.


End file.
